Nom de Plume:Hermosa
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Eriol finds himself a recepient of mysterious love letters signed by a certain "Hermosa".Who is she?
1. She with the Scarlet Ink

Nom De Plume:Hermosa  
  
First Chapter  
  
She with the scarlet ink  
  
  
  
If I dare to reach out and touch you  
  
Will I really feel you?  
  
Or will you disappear into the ripples of nothingness  
  
Like a mirage woven by a forbidden thought  
  
A forbidden dream  
  
A forbidden emotion  
  
  
"You're smiling,Master Eriol."commented Spinel,looking up from the book it was reading.  
  
He folded the letter carefully and placed it back on the envelope."I received another letter."  
  
"From Hermosa?"asked Akizuki Nakuru,looking up from her snacks she was feasting on."She's one weird gal."  
  
"Speak for yourself."commented the cat wryly.  
  
Nakuru stuck her tounge out at the feline before turning back to her 15-year-old master."I mean she must really like you,Master.A woman does not usually makes the first move in courting unless she's head over heel in love with him."she continued eating the heart-shaped chocolates that was sent along with the letter.  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa stared at the linen envelope with his name embossed on it in red and blue.Ever since he moved back to Tomoeda from London two weeks ago,he had been receiving letters with snippets of poem written in a flowing scarlet script on a pearl-white linen paper.The handwriting reminded him of the elegant calligraphy work he had seen in one of his visits in the local museum of Japan.  
  
He re-read the letter.Signed on the bottom was the name Hermosa,He knew that more or less,it meant "beauty".  
  
"I wonder what my secret admirer looks like."he mused.  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight,Hiragizawa Eriol:You have a secret admirer who sends you mushy loveletters with chocolates on the side?"Tomoyo Daidouji sighed."Such audacity!"  
  
"Yes,isn't it cool?"he told his default closest confidante dreamily.  
  
Her eyebrow arched."Cool?Did I just hear you say 'cool'?"  
  
He laughed,embarassed."Er,my apologies,Daidouji-san.I just can't find the words to express how overwhelmed I am."  
  
"Groovy!"she said sarcastically.  
  
He ignored her."It's my first time to receive a love letter from a girl-"  
  
"You mean you receive love letters from a boy!"gasped the girl.  
  
He hated being made to look like a dork,but somehow,Tomoyo always get away with it."No,I'm just more used to the notion of being the one to write such a letter."he replied.  
  
"And naturally,it flatters your male pride.It feeds of your hunger for ego tripping,doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes and no."he said,carefully choosing his words."Yes,I am indeed,flattered.But it's not enough to drive me to ego-trip."  
  
"Tell that to the marines."Tomoyo grabbed the letter away from his hands.She skimmed its content."Unbelievable!Hermosa's got some nerves of steel to produce this."she muttered audibly.  
  
"She's not much of a poet though."he remarked.  
  
"Personally,I think it's a lovely piece of writing!"she said defensively.  
  
"Suddenly,you're on her side."he commented.  
  
"I'm just defending a fellow woman."she reasoned."I don't think it's right for you to act so oppressively when the girl's only fault is her lack of poetic skills."  
  
"I'm aware of that."He grabbed the letter back."I can actually feel her sincerity,you know.She must be a really sweet and hopeless romantic."  
  
"And you are one hopeless dork."She marched away."Let's hurry!I don't want to be late for school."  
  
  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched as another linen envelope fell down from the boy's locker that afternoon.  
  
"Another letter?"Tomoyo looked at the signature on the letter."From Hermosa again?"  
  
He swapped the letter from her hands."Let me read first."  
  
"Fine."She rummaged through his things to scavenge for left-over candies.  
  
"Listen to this,Daidouji-san."He cleared his throat."Everywhere I see your Greek-god face,on the clear azure sky and on the stream underneath the wooden bridge you always cross.I see you in my dreams and I see you in my waking hours.Your smile is the first thing I recall in the morning after I wake up and you're the last thing I remember before I go to sleep at night."He looked at the slightly pink girl."It's entitled 'Ubiquitousness'."  
  
"Ubi what?"  
  
"Ubiquitousness."he repeated."It means you feel the presence of someone everywhere you go."  
  
"So that means Hermosa actually sees your face everywhere?What a scary thought!"she retorted.  
  
Eriol laughed."It's so nice to know you think of me so positively."He noticed the chocolate stashed between his History book and windbreaker.He took it and gave it to Tomoyo."Here,you can have this."  
  
"No thanks,I've got lots of those in my room."she replied.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Y-Yes."she said slowly.  
  
He shrugged."Alright."  
  
Tomoyo slammed his locker shut."Let's go home,Hiragizawa-kun."  
  
  
  
That night Eriol read the mysterious letters again that totaled to 15 already."Maybe this is just a practical joke or something,like Tomoyo suggested.Or Nakuru's just trying to frame me up to prove that I do not love Kaho anymore."  
  
But as he went through the lines in all its rhyming awkwardness,he realized that the intense emotion the poetess poured into the paper was real.It was genuine.  
  
He brought the letter to his lips and kissed the name at the bottom."Hermosa.A perfect name for a perfect girl..whoever she is."  
  
  
  
At the very same moment,Tomoyo was kissing the cream envelope with Eriol's embossed name on it.She smiled before signing yet another of her letters with a fluorish.  
  
"Hermosa."she giggled."I bet Eriol-kun is going crazy thinking who his secret admirer is."She placed the letter beside her lamp and turned the lights off.  
  
She's writing some make-believe letters from a secret admirer named Hermosa just to see if the unaffected Eriol Hiragizawa is really so.So far,she's seeing another persona of Eriol that she never imagined is possible-even in her wildest dream.  
  
"Goodnight,Lover Boy and sweet dreams."She closed her eyes with a smile.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter 2 Hide and Seek  
  
"More letters?"asked Tomoyo as she saw the letter she wrote last night fall from Eriol's textbook.  
  
He smiled."Yeah."He excitedly opened the letter and skimmed it contents.  
  
"So what did she say this time?"she asked,her voice bored.  
  
He handed her the paper.  
  
At the lonely bosom of longing   
  
I lay  
  
Blanketed with the truth that you will never be mine  
  
I lay,and I laid  
  
The lullaby of your voice woke me up and made me look at you  
  
but you are not looking at me  
  
So I lay and I laid  
  
Blanketed with the truth that you will never be mine  
  
At the lonely bosom of longing   
  
I lay  
  
  
"She's a mental case!"exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
He again ignored her."It's entitled 'Maru'."  
  
She rolled her eyes."Uh-huh."  
  
Eriol bit the chocolate placed beside the letter."Daidouji-san,why do i have a feeling that you're jealous?"  
  
Tomoyo choked exaggeratedly."Me?I have no reason to do so!"If only Eriol knew!  
  
He shrugged."Daidouji-san,I have this feeling that Hermosa is just somewhere around me-"  
  
Tomoyo choked for real.  
  
"-and I just don't notice her."he finished.  
  
"Actually,you shouldn't ponder on that so much.The answer is really 3 words only."said the girl cooly.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Men are dense."  
  
"Daidouji-san,honestly,did you have a traumatic lovelife before?"he asked.  
  
She laughed.  
  
He offered her the chocolate but she politely declined.  
  
"Daidouji-san,I know you might laugh at this but..whenever I read Hermosa's letter,well..I just find myself looking more and more forward to receiving one everyday.She may not be a Dickenson,but.."he balked when he saw Tomoyo looking at him blankly.He laughed,embarassed."I know I sound crazy,but that's the truth."  
  
Tomoyo felt her face slowly heating up.Heavens,Eriol was falling for her practical joke hook,line and sinker too fast!"Um..I thought you don't like girls.."she stammered.  
  
"Whoever said that?"asked the boy,frowning thoughtfully.  
  
"W-Well,you seem so aloof to the girls in school.."  
  
"I just don't like being the center of their attention,most especially of their affection."he explained.  
  
"Eriol Hiragizawa,the paragon of humilty."said Tomoyo sarcastically.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I don't like girls.I like you,Daidouji-san,and you're a girl,are you not?"he continued.  
  
"Er,y-yes."  
  
"I like Sakura too,and Kaho,and Nakuru.."He laughed when he saw the corner of her mouth twitch."Nakuru claims she's a girl!Who are we to question her?"  
  
"You're right."She looked away."Thank you for telling me that,Hiragizawa-kun."  
  
"Daidouji-san,I hope you won't mind if I ask you to call me by my first name.Whenever I hear you call me that,I feel much much older than you."  
  
Her eyebrow raised."Technically you are."  
  
Eriol nodded."Well?"  
  
"Ok,but you must call me Tomoyo too from now on."she told him.  
  
His smile grew."Sure thing,Tomoyo."  
  
"Thanks,Eriol."She began to walk away.  
  
"And uh,Tomoyo?"  
  
She turned around."Hmm?"  
  
"About what I said awhile ago..I meant every word I told you."he said softly.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat,but she ignored it."I know."she said lightly.  
  
  
  
That rainy afternoon,Tomoyo,covered with a red raincoat,looked around the empty Hiragizawa frontyard to make sure no one's watching her.She then slowly slipped her cream envelope into the mailbox.When she peered inside the box,she was surprised to see a bouquet of blood-red roses and a peach envelope with the name 'Hermosa' written in blue gothic.  
  
"For me?"said Tomoyo incredulously.She took the flowers into her arms and took in their fragrance.She smiled.No doubt about it:Eriol can make any woman in the world fall in love with im if he only wants to.  
  
  
  
Eriol was shivering wet but he didn't feel it.Hidden behind the bush,he was spying on Hermosa.Too bad it rained,for her raincoat covered her face.  
  
Thanks to a little mindwork,he noticed a pattern on how Hermosa manages to slip in her letters in various places without him knowing it.It seemed that Hermosa knew his schedule very well,for she timed his visits when he's supposed to be doing something else.Like right now,he should be in the kitchen cooking food to feed his hungry housemates,but he really wanted to know who Hermosa was.He could already see how Nakuru would react when she finds no food on the table,but he would deal with her wrath later.LA-TER.  
  
A slow grin spread across his face when he saw Hermosa smell the flowers and hug them.He felt like raising his fists up in the air and screaming 'Success!'.  
  
Suddenly she stood up with the gifts and began to walk away.Panicked,Eriol stepped out of the bush."Hermosa,wait!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was about to go home when she heard someone call from behind.  
  
"Hermosa,wait!"  
  
She gulped.She looked behind her shoulder and saw Eriol running towards her."I'm caught!"she whispered.She quickly ran away,ignoring the slippery road.She must get away from here FAST!  
  
"Does he know it's me?"she asked herself.  
  
"Hermosa,I just want to talk to you!Wait up!"The boy called out again.  
  
"In your dreams!"her mind shouted back.She ran even faster.Suddenly she saw a small woman's store beside the road."Yes!"she ran inside.  
  
  
  
"Hermosa!!!"Eriol shouted,throwing the store's door open.  
  
The salesladies and customers,mostly women,looked at him as if he was an ax murder."Uh,did any of you happen to see someone wearing a red raincoat enter this place?"he asked slowly.  
  
"No one dared to speak,but their eyes were wide with fright.  
  
"H-Hey,I won't hurt you.I'm harmless!"He held his hand up in surrender."I'm just looking for someone.."  
  
"What are you doing,Eriol?Robbing a lingerie store?"asked a familiar voice from the corner.  
  
"T-Tomoyo!"Eriol,grateful that he found an ally,quickly went to her."D-Did you see a girl dressed in red coat come in here?"  
  
"Yeah,as a matter of fact,she was holding a basket and she told me she was being chased by a wolf that pretended to be her dear grandma."said Tomoyo.  
  
"No,no!"Eriol held her hands tightly and twirled her around."Tomoyo,Tomoyo!I found her!I saw Hermosa awhile ago!I gave her a gift and she loved it!Tomoyo,I'm so happy!"he said happily.  
  
"Good for you,but Eriol,you really shouldn't be here."Tomoyo gestured to the sign."It's a store that sells Women's undegarments,you know."  
  
He sweatdropped,face burning."I-I'm sorry.I'm on my way out.But are you positive that she didn't come here?I swear I saw her enter this place."said Eriol insistently.  
  
"Who knows!Maybe the wolf caught her and ate her up after all."muttered Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Tug of War

Chapter III Tug of War  
  
Tomoyo watched her friend throw out each of the things in his locker carelessly.She sighed.She knew it:Eriol figured out Hermosa's visiting schedule.Fortunately,Hermosa is much smarter than he thought.  
  
"Well?"she asked.  
  
He faced her,visibly disappointed."None."He was about to lock his locker again when Tomoyo motioned to his things strewn on the floor.He slapped his forehead."Shoot!I can't belive there's no letter for me today!"he complained as he threw his things back to the locker.  
  
"Maybe your I-Know-Hermosa's-sked idea is wrong."said Tomoyo.  
  
His eyes lighted up."Maybe you're right!"  
  
She winced.If there's anything Eriol Hiragizawa hates,it's being wrong.But now.."You're really desperate to get a letter huh?Since had she become part of your system?"  
  
Eriol stopped,blue eyes confused."I don't know."  
  
She looked away,guilt brewing in her heart.  
  
He slammed his locker shut and looked down at the floor."I miss her letters already."he whispered sadly.  
  
  
  
And that was all that Tomoyo needed to hear to drive her back to her study table and pick her red ballpen up again.She slaved over her letters for hours before calling it a night.  
  
  
  
"Eriol,you look so sad."She commented the next day.  
  
He smiled weakly."Stop looking at me like that,Tomoyo,or I might just believe that you are concerned about me."  
  
Tomoyo turned pink."Fine!"She was about to march away when Eriol held her back."Oh please Tomoyo,don't go!Losing Hermosa is bad enough,I can't lose you too!"  
  
She looked at him."So that's why you're sad!She never wrote back to you."  
  
He nodded miserably."I might have frightened the living daylights out of her when I chased her like a madman."  
  
She nodded."Oh yeah,I can still recall those crazed wild eyes of yours that reminded me of that psycho guy in 'Scream'.."  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched."That guy was wearing a mask,Tomoyo.How did you see his eyes?"  
  
She ignored him."I swear,Eriol!Your mouth was frothing and you were sputtering!"  
  
Laughing,Eriol hugged her."Tomoyo,Tomoyo,I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me!Making fun of me just to cheer me up!Thank heavens I have you."  
  
She opened her mouth to ridicule him but instead she said,"You will always have me,Eriol."She looked up at him."Feeling any better?"  
  
His azure eyes twinkled."You have no idea how much."  
  
She pulled him towards the locker."Now let's get Hermosa's letter so I can eat the chocolates already."  
  
"But she's not writing to me anymore!"he protested,but he let her drag him to it anyway.  
  
She opened his locker-she knew his combination because he gave it to her when he started school weeks ago-and out tumbled a bag of chocolate and a cream envelope.  
  
His face lit up like a thousand candles."I..I can't believe it!"He brought the sealed envelope to his lips."Hallelujah!She's back!!"  
  
Tomoyo's face burned."What the hell are you doing?"She grabbed the letter away."Do you have a crush on this Hermosa character or something?"she yelled.  
  
He was speechless,but the colors of his cheeks were doing the talking.  
  
"God,no!"Tomoyo gasped.  
  
  
  
That night Tomoyo was pacing restlessly back and forth her room."This game is going too far!I have to stop this now!I have no right to play with his feelings!"She looked at the bouquet of red roses that Eriol gave Hermosa.She screamed."God,help me!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo?Are you OK?"her mother's concerned voice asked from downstairs.  
  
"Yes.Mom!I just..broke a nail."Tomoyo flopped down her bed."I'm going to tell Eriol tomorrow who Hermosa is,by hook or by crook."She smiled devilishly."But first..one last prank."She got out the latest product of her mother's toy company:the Larynx.It can change the user's voice through some adjustments and speaking on its built-in microphone.After adjusting it a little,she dialed Eriol's number.  
  
  
  
Eriol was awaken by the sound of the phone ringing.He answered it groggily.  
  
"Hello Eriol."The voice purred on the other line.  
  
At once Eriol perked up,his heart racing."Who's this?"  
  
"This is Hermosa."she replied,breathing heavily on the phone.  
  
Eriol gulped."O-Oh,hi.W-What's up?"  
  
She laughed sexily."Oh nothing much.I just want to..hear your voice.I'm not disturbing your sleep,am I?"  
  
He ran his fingers through his unruly hair."Of course not!H-How did you find my number?"  
  
A little "Hmm" then the voice replied mysteriously,"I have my ways."  
  
"You do?"he squeaked,then cleared his voice."I-I mean,t-that's..good."Her sexy bedroom voice was driving his testosterone level crazy and was electrifying him all over."Listen,I'm sorry if I chased you off when you visited my house."Thank God he was able to produce a coherent sentence!  
  
"Apology accepted,but remember,curiousity kills the cat."she purred some more.  
  
"I'm not a cat."  
  
"Good point."the voice giggled."You are so funny!"  
  
"Everyone always say that."he said.  
  
"Do they?"the voice challenged.  
  
Eriol frowned.Obvously Hermosa knew enough that he was the most straightforward guy in Tomoeda."Who's this?"he asked suspiciously.  
  
"This is Hermosa."the voice said nervously.  
  
"Nakuru,is that you?"Eriol boomed.  
  
"Nakuru?You have a girlfriend already!"exclaimed the voice,aghast.  
  
"Y-You're not Nakuru?"he asked.  
  
The voice sniffed."You should have told me earlier that you already have a girl.Is she that beautiful and smart dark-haired lady you always keep company?"  
  
"N-No,that's Tomoyo.S-She..she's different."he said.  
  
"In what way?"the voice wanted to know.  
  
Eriol himself wanted to know what made his friend different,but he didn't like his heart's answer so he shifted the topic."Look,Hermosa,I want us to meet face to face."  
  
"I.."the voice panicked."I'm not yet ready."  
  
"I'm willing to wait."he replied.  
  
"Thanks,Eriol."  
  
"Hermosa,I like you."whispered Eriol before he put the phone down.  
  
  
  
The call had long ended,but Tomoyo's heart was still beating like crazy.It's not because she was almost caught,but because of his parting words.Her face turned hotter as his words echoed in her ears.She tried to block it off by burying her head in her pillow,but she could still hear his voice.  
  
"No,this can't be!"She cried out.  
  
Ugh.She suddenly had a crush on her geeky friend whom she wouldn't name but who's initials are EH.  
  
Ugh.  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	4. The Law of Boomerang

Chapter 4 Boomerang  
  
"Tomoyo,Hermosa called me up last night!"Eriol reported excitedly.  
  
"S-So?"she said,her cheeks turning pink when she remembered her prank.  
  
"Oh man,I never slept a wink last night!I kept on imagining what she looks like!"he gushed.  
  
"I bet she's a stout geeky freckled girl who lives to prove Galileo's theory wrong."she muttered.  
  
"I don't care,Tomoyo!All I know is I want to see her,and I want you to help me."said the boy.  
  
"Y-You want my help?"whispered the boy.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But what can I do?"  
  
"Lots."Eriol clasped her hands."Tomoyo,you can cook up schemes I can't!Please Tomoyo,I have mercy!My lovelife is at stake here!"  
  
"E-Eriol.."  
  
"Tomoyo,please make a way to know who Hermosa is.I'm sure she's just around here,please..I'm BEGGING you!"He knelt down in front of her,ignoring the bewildered looks of his classmates.  
  
"Stand up,Eriol!"She hissed.  
  
"Not unless you promise to find Hermosa!"he countered.  
  
"This is blackmail!"she whined.  
  
"It's an act of desperation."He looked at her with puppy eyes."Please?Tomoyo,you won't let me down,would you?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed."Alright,I'll find her."  
  
  
  
"What did I let myself be drag into?"she asked herself as she looked at the cream envelope she placed inside Eriol's mailbox."How in the world would I catch myself?"  
  
"Hey,excuse me.."a voice said behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw Eriol looking straight at her.Her heart thundered,but then she remembered that she was wearing a scarf around her hair and shades.He couldn't possibly identify her."E-Excuse me.."She was about to walk away when Eriol grabbed her by the hand."Not so fast!"  
  
She looked down.  
  
Meanwhile Eriol was puzzled."A-Are you Hermosa?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiragizawa."he introduced himself.  
  
"So are you Hermosa?"  
  
She looked at him through her dark shades."Y-Yes."  
  
He frowned."I know that voice..Tomoyo?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He laughed."I can't believe it!You ARE Hermosa?!!"He laughed some more.Soon he wouldn't stop laughing.Tomoyo was getting annoyed so she slapped him,but he wouldn't still stop laughing.His laughing mouth grew bigger and bigger until she felt herself get swallowed by darkness.  
  
The next thing she knew,she was staring at her bedroom ceiling."It was just a dream..a nightmare."She sat up and looked at the watch.a little past two.Too early to go to school.She combed her hair with her hands."Eriol,I hate you!"  
  
She opened her bedroom lights and sat down at her desk to write again.She couldn't take it anymore.She would confess to him already the real identity of Hermosa.She didn't know how to give it to him,but she must.SHE_MUST!  
  
  
  
She just finished writing her letter.After checking it,she slipped back to bed.She was about to shut her eyes when Eriol's face appeared in her mind.  
  
"I like you Tomoyo."  
  
And Eriol's voice..  
  
"I like you Hermosa."  
  
She wanted to scream.She dialed Eriol's number angrily.  
  
"Hello?"He excitedly greeted on the phone.  
  
"Are you expecting Hermosa?"she asked.  
  
"T-Tomoyo?Why are you still up?"  
  
"Because of you!Let me sleep!!Give me back my sleep!"she yelled before slamming the phone.  
  
She buried her head under the pillow but she couldn't stop thinking of how breathtaking ERiol's smiles were,how dashing he was in his school uniform,how kind he was,how sweet he was,how much of a perfect gentleman he was..  
  
"Is this karma?Is this my punishment for playing with his feelings?"she asked her pillow.  
  
The phone rang."Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo,are you ok?"Eriol asked worriedly.  
  
"Just get out of my mind,Hiragizawa,and I'll be OK!"she yelled.  
  
"What?What ever did I do to you to make you mad at me?"he asked.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Ok,I'm sorry for doing it,whatever it is."he apologized.  
  
"Stop acting so sweet,please.I am not Hermosa."she pleaded softly.  
  
"I know,but Tomoyo-"  
  
"Goodnight!"She turned the ring tone of the phone off.  
  
The law of the boomerang-what you throw,comes right back at you.  
  
Too bad it had to hurt so much.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	5. The Last straw

Chapter 5 The Last Staw  
  
Tomoyo watched her friend read the sappy letter for the umpteenth time.She ripped the chocolate wrapper,wishing it was Eriol instead.  
  
He folded the letter."I have noticed that her poetry is becoming more and more intense lately."  
  
"Is that so."Her comment came through gritted teeth.Hermosa AGAIN?  
  
Well technically,it was her fault.She should have stopped writing those letters,but each night it already had become her routine to pick up her red pen and dish out those lines that suddenly form in her mind.  
  
It was a routine.A habit.  
  
And Tomoyo hated to admit it,but the letters became her outlet for her secret infatuation with eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
Although how did she ever produced those sickeningly sentimental and mushy lines from her brain factory of practicality and level-headedness remained a mystery to her.  
  
Just as how and when her crush on him began and developed.Her heart caught her off-guard and now she's paying the price.  
  
Unrightful jealousy.She had no right to be jealous of Eriol's girl,especially when that girl happened to be her own fictional character.Yet here she was plotting a homicide against the person of her own making."Is it a crime to kill an alter-ego?"she pondered.  
  
"Am I right to assume that you're in a trance?"asked Eriol,breaking the train of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you talking to me or to Hermosa?"she snapped.  
  
His forehead creased."Alright,Tomoyo,what's the problem?"  
  
She exhaled sharply."Just please don't bring her up in our conversation,ok?Ever since she entered the scene,it was always 'Hermosa this' and 'Hermosa that'..Eriol,I'm sick of her!"  
  
"Then you should have told me that you felt that way earlier."he scolded gently.  
  
"You're supposed to know it even if I don't say so.You always do!"she said,her tone mildly accusing.  
  
"Yes,but you are one of the most complex persons I know,Tomoyo.Reading your thoughts is just like squeezing emotion from a chopping board."  
  
"Alright,just answer this one question Eriol,and I'll get off your case completely.I need your honesty."she said.  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Who is more important to you,me or Hermosa?"she asked,carefully reading his reaction.  
  
"Both of you are important to me."he replied.  
  
"Yeah,but who do you value more?"she pressed.  
  
"Why are you making me choose?"  
  
"Why can't you answer me?"she asked in half-whisper."So if I tell you right now that I know who Hermosa is and she is the one person I really,REALLY hate,will you still pursue her?"  
  
Tense silence followed.  
  
"You're being selfish."he said softly.  
  
"Yes,Yes I am,but thanks for answering my question."Her vision was blurred with tears that she couldn't stop anymore.She turned and fled.  
  
  
  
Upon arriving home,Tomoyo poured out all of her tears.Eriol chose Hermosa over her-a fact in black-and-white.But now her heart was black-and-blue all over.  
  
She took out her pearl-white paper,not noticing the smudges of tears in her paper.She started to write.  
  
  
  
Hermosa.  
  
She was a shadow that was me,but hid me in vague black outlines.  
  
She gave me the freedom to dance to my own groove the rhythm of love  
  
You taught me,without knowing you actually did.  
  
I cast my kagero on my pearl white wall and painted it with my heart's hue  
  
And fascinated you with my kagero's primitive rhythmic dance of love untold  
  
She did a good job,oh yes she did  
  
She kept you staring at the pearl white wall  
  
As I slowly gathered the strength to accept the truth  
  
That I was falling madly and deeply in love with you  
  
She was the perfect phantom  
  
Nom de plume is Hermosa  
  
She became everything that I'm not  
  
and I'm sure I would never be  
  
Yet I must end my silhoutte show  
  
Turn off the lights and break down the wall  
  
Bury my perfect kagero and show you the me  
  
From where she was conceived and came to be  
  
  
  
Beneath she signed Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Writing the letter was one thing,and sealing it in a cream envelope and delivering it to Eriol's hands is another.After praying for strength,she took her red cloak and carried her pandora's box to the Hiragizawa mailbox.  
  
  
To Be continued..  
  
*kagero-shadow in Nihongo* 


	6. A Moment Spells Eternity

Chapter 6 A Moment Spells Eternity  
  
Tomoyo hesitantly peeked into the garden."Clear."She walked straight into the mailbox and was just about to slip the envelope in when she heard someone clear his throat behind her.She turned around and saw Eriol staring at her directly."Finally we meet,Hermosa."he said softly.  
  
Her heartbeat turned erratic and her feet were ready to flee but she remindd herself that she was wearing her red cloak,dark shades and a scarf on her face.She was beyond recognition.She acknowledged him with a nod.  
  
"Hermosa,what have you done to me?Ever since you came into my life,it was never the same again.I can't stop thinking of you."He murmured walking towards her.  
  
Tomoyo realized a second too late what he was planning to do.Before she could react,she was enveloped in his arms.Alarm bells rung in her head especially when she sensed what he was about to do.She watched as his hand reached for her shades as if in slow motion.  
  
"I want to know who you are,Hermosa.I want to see the face of the girl who had drove me nuts for the past few weeks of my life."he whispered huskily.  
  
Tomoyo felt her insides melt when she felt his piercing ice-blue eyes gaze at her intently.His eyes never stared at her this way before..so intense."My dearest girl.."he murmured,sending electricity up and down her spines.Even his voice sounded so strange..his voice was overflowing with mixed emotions she couldn't place.He had never ever spoke this way to her.She never heard him utter endearments and deliver them in a heartbreakingly sincere way.  
  
Eriol was different from the Eriol she knew,just as she was different to him when she's Hermosa and not Tomoyo.  
  
And all these words and gazes were not for Tomoyo.  
  
He was looking for Hermosa.  
  
She stopped his hand.  
  
He frowned."Hermosa?"  
  
She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.She shook her head slowly before she turned back and ran away.  
  
He was about to follow her when he decided against it.He must respect her wish to remain anonymous.He instead touched his lips,recalling the light feathery sensation of her touch.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at the letter she failed to give to Eriol.What a total coward and weakling she was!How could she turn so quickly into a mush by mere few words reserved for somebody else?  
  
"But Hermosa's not somebody else.She's me."she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.She sat down the grassy field of the penguin park where she,Sakura,Li and Eriol used to hang out back in fifth grade.  
  
"Eriol.."She tucked her knees in.  
  
"Hey,why are you crying?"asked a voice,startling the girl.  
  
"Kero-chan!"Tomoyo sighed."Don't ever sneak up on me like that again or I'll undergo a heart operation as early as 21 years old."  
  
"I'm sorry,but I thought I saw you crying.What's the problem?"It asked,concerned.  
  
"Am I?"She rubbed her eyes."Something must have entered my eye.."  
  
Kero flew around her."Don't lie,Tomoyo.You can't fool me.I know you almost as well as I know Sakura."  
  
She laughed,though tears were threatening to spill."Yeah,I guess so."  
  
"Did Master Eriol hurt you?"it asked.  
  
She looked up,surprised."N-No,what gave you the idea he did?"  
  
"You called Eriol's name awhile ago."It sat on her lap and looked up at her."Please tell me what's wrong.I hate seeing you unhappy."  
  
She looked at Kero-chan."I.."  
  
It placed its hands on its hips."So my cuteness bothers you huh?Ok.."It transformed into Cerberus."There,can we now talk?"  
  
She laughed."Yes,Cerberus."  
  
  
  
"I see."said Cerberus.  
  
"So all this pain I feel is my fault.Eriol didn't hurt me;I hurt myself."she explained,a tear dripping down her cheek.  
  
The creature looked bothered."I'm sorry if I can't cheer you up,or solve your problems,let alone wipe your tears away.I'm afraid I would just hurt you by scratching your silky-smooth cheek with my claws."It looked at its sharp claws.  
  
She embraced Cerberus."Oh,having you listen to my love woes this long without food is more than enough to cheer me up."  
  
"Yeah well,I know someone who can do what I want to do,and he's coming this way."Cerberus transformed back into Kero-chan."I'll see you later,Tomoyo."  
  
"W-Wait!"Tomoyo was about to follow him when it zoomed away.  
  
"Tomoyo,what a surprise!What are you doing here,sitting all by yourself?"asked Eriol,sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm picking up guys,only I picked up a lion instead."She said sourly.  
  
His eyes crinkled into a smile."Oh well,you picked me up anyhow."His smile vanished when he saw her slightly red eyes."Tomoyo,have you been crying?"  
  
"N-No."  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Of course it does."he replied.  
  
"My life is not your business."  
  
"It is.I care about your life Tomoyo,because I care a lot about you."he said firmly.  
  
"E-Eriol.."She started crying all over again.  
  
"Tomoyo.."He hugged her."Why?"  
  
She punched his chest weakly with her clenched fists."It's all your fault!It's all your fault!"she shouted.  
  
He didn't ask anymore why.He merely stroked her hair soothingly."Yes,yes,I'm sorry.Please forgive me."  
  
"I hate you,Eriol!"she sobbed.  
  
Eriol didn't say anything.  
  
"I hate your kindness and I hate your concern!Stop being so sweet!"she continued."Just leave me alone!"  
  
He sighed."Ask me anything you want but that,Tomoyo.You are part of my system already.I can't imagine living without you."  
  
"Shut up!"She looked up at him."I hate you,Eriol!"  
  
He stared at her for what seemed like eternity before he bent down and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
  
To Be continued.. 


	7. Heartbeat

Chapter 7 Heartbeat  
  
One minute Tomoyo was in seventh heaven and the next minute she was staring at Eriol's clear blue eyes that were gazing at her the same way he did at Hermosa.She tore her purple eyes away from him and concentrated on the trembling hands on her lap.  
  
Eriol fell silent too.He never expected that he was going to actually kiss her.All he wanted to give her ws a brief kiss to silence her,but good heavens,what happened?He looked at her guiltily."Tomoyo,are you mad at me for what happened?"he asked softly.  
  
She shut her eyes tight."N-No."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Don't worry about me,Eriol.I'm not mad."She opened her eyes and stood up shakily."I-I'm going home."  
  
He quickly stood up."I'm walking you home."  
  
  
  
"Quite chilly,isn't it?"Eriol asked,breaking the silence.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.She flinched when she felt Eriol's elbow rub lightly against her.Her heart thundered.She had never been this physically aware to her friend before!She had never felt electricity climb uop and down her spine whenever this close to him.She hugged herself,eyes on the pavement.  
  
Eriol took off his coat and slid it around her shoulders."Here."  
  
Tomoyo's face heated up."T-Thanks."  
  
He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he clamped it shut again.He exhaled audibly.  
  
"I'm sorry."she began.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry for using you as an emotional punching bag awhile ago in the park."she explained,still not looking at him.  
  
He smiled wanly."Oh Tomoyo,you can use me in whatever way you want to and I won't mind.you can use me as a doormat,or a shoulder to cry on,or a slave or a pet and I would never ever mind."He looked away,face slightly red."Because I care so much about you,Tomoyo.When you're sad,I feel twice sadder.When you cry,I feel like the one drowning in your tears."  
  
Tomoyo paused."You pick the worst times to crack your corny jokes,Eriol Hiragizawa."  
  
"And whoever said I was cracking one?"he countered."I'm dead serious and you know it."  
  
Tomoyo's face turned even hotter.Thank the stars that the night was dark enough to hide her blushes.  
  
"If you can only trust me enough to tell me what's your problem and how come it was my fault.."He began.  
  
She looked at him at the same time he looked at her.  
  
"Please Tomoyo,tell me what the hell is wrong."he begged.  
  
She looked at the genuine concern written all over his handsome face.She felt her heart break.Right from the start,Eriol truly cared for her.He would never do anything to hurt her,let alone play with her feelings.He was the last person on earth who would deliberately toy with her.  
  
As for her..  
  
She wasn't worth his trust and concern.He didn't deserve her.If she really truly cared for him,she would never have thought of making up Hermosa and those stupid love poems just to test him.Even if Hermosa was an outlet of her secret infatuation with him,it was no excuse.  
  
She looked back at his azure eyes gazing at her worriedly.His eyes were open,warm and honest.HONEST.She suddenly felt the urge to cy again because of the self humiliation she felt.  
  
"We're here."said Eriol,breaking her train of thoughts.She looked up and saw the familiar gates of the Daidouji mansion.  
  
"I'm going in.Thanks for the walk home."She forgot her manners to invite Eriol in for a cup of coffee.  
  
If he noticed that,he didn't show it."Goodnight,Tomoyo."  
  
She nodded and was about to enter the gates when Eriol called her again.  
  
"Yes?"she turned around.  
  
He wordlessly pulled him back to his arms and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was lying in her bed for an hour already but slumber was elusive to her.She kept on recalling the delicious sensation Eriol gave her when he kissed her twice that night.She hugged Eriol's coat which was lying next to her tighter.Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"H-Hello?"she answered breathlessly.  
  
"T-Tomoyo?"  
  
"Speaking."She knew instantly who owned the voice.  
  
"It's me."the voice sighed."I can't sleep."  
  
She was about to say,"Eriol,if you can't sleep the least you could do is be benevolent enough to let others sleep and not disturbing them by late-night phone calls!" but she said,"Me too."  
  
"Tomoyo,I was thinking of what happened awhile ago..between us,I mean.."he began.  
  
Instantly her heart pounded loudly in her ears."E-Eriol.."  
  
"I don't know how you would take this but..I realized that I wasn't sorry I kissed you.I enjoyed it so much in fact.And well.."  
  
Tomoyo tightened her grip on the phone.  
  
""..oh god,this is so hard!"He moaned."Alright,I like you Tomoyo.I really,really like you and I want you to be my girl."  
  
Tomoyo froze.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8 Revelations  
  
"Tomoyo?Tomoyo,I would understand if you're not ready.I'm willing to give you some more time-"said Eriol.  
  
"No,no Eriol.Maybe you should be the one to reconsider.Do you really know what you're saying?"she asked.  
  
"I have never been surer in my life,Tomoyo.I want you."he replied with conviction.  
  
She clutched the phone tighter."I..I.."She knew that what she was about to say would spell the difference between her heart and her conscience but..  
  
"I want you too,Eriol."  
  
  
  
Usually,Mondays weren't very attractive to her,but somehow this Monday was different.Tomoyo smiled as she ran her brush down her long dark hair.It was the first Monday she would share with Eriol,her boyfriend.She giggled when she saw how red her face was.  
  
"Ms.Tomoyo,a visitor awaits you.A certain Mr.Eriol Hiragizawa,I believe."said her maid politely.  
  
"Please tell him I'll be right down in a sec."She gave herself a last-minute check before ran downstairs.  
  
  
  
Eriol smiled when he saw Tomoyo rushing towards him."Good morning,Tomoyo."He took her books.  
  
"Good morning,chaffeur.A little early,aren't we?"She asked teasingly.  
  
He laughed."I was so excited to see you that I hardly slept last night."  
  
"Oh come on,Eriol!We study in the same school so we're bound to see each other no matter what happens."  
  
"Stop being coy,Tomoyo.You know what I mean."he replied.  
  
"Let's get moving now or we'll be late."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"E-Riol!"  
  
  
  
Days later,Tomoyo found the courage to ask him about Hermosa.She opened the topic as she and Eriol were resting underneath the oak tree in his garden.  
  
"Are you still receiving love letters from Hermosa?"she asked tentatively.  
  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?"he asked.  
  
"Why you.."  
  
He chuckled."No,and even if I was,it would mean nothing to me anymore."  
  
"Really huh?But back then you practically admitted to me that you like her!"she said testily.  
  
He rubbed his chin."Yes,well,I liked Hermosa,a bit.But that was just because I was frustated by how dense you were!Here I was,worshipping the ground you walk on but you don't even notice!"  
  
"It's not my fault,Hiragizawa.How should I know what you feel about me when even your servants could ot even decipher your one-in-a-million personality?"she asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter.The Hermosa case is closed.I do not know any other woman other than you,dearest."He kissed her hand.  
  
She sighed.Maybe she shouldn't tell him anymore who Hermosa really was.Everything's OK anyway.She got Eriol,and she wanted nothing more.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo,where's my Math notebook?"asked Eriol in the classroom the next day.  
  
"It's in my locker,I think."said Tomoyo somewhat distractedly.She was doing her Science homework.  
  
"I'll look for it myself."He went to her locker and opened it.He scanned the neat piles for his blue notebook but then his eye caught something familiar-looking.He carefully took out a folded cloth under Tomoyo's choir uniform."I've seen this cloth somewhere.."He unfolfded it then his eyes widened.  
  
It was a red cloak.The very same he saw Hermosa was wearing the day he chased her.  
  
"Did you find it-"Tomoyo gasped when she saw what he was holding.She had forgotten about the cloak she had kept in her locker in case she wanted to put loveletters for Eriol in school.  
  
He folded the cloak quietly."How did this get into your things?"he asked quietly.  
  
Her mind couldn't think of a suitable excuse."E-Eriol,I can explain.."  
  
"Good idea,Tomoyo.I'm sure your explanations will be most interesting."he said,his blue eyes piercing her.  
  
"I-I was planning to tell you who Hermosa is.."  
  
"You are Hermosa."He placed the cloak back into her locker."Very well,thank you for your movingly beautiful poetry you've supplied me within a few weeks.Very touching indeed."he said sarcastically.  
  
"Eriol.."  
  
"So all these while I was going crazy over guessing who Hermosa was,you were laughing behind my back."He said in a dangerously low voice."So tell me,is this couple thing of ours a part of your grand scheme?You should have told me earlier so I could have played my role better."  
  
"Eriol,listen!"  
  
"In the first place,why did you create Hemosa?"he asked.  
  
She looked down,but the boy read her mind.He smiled acridly."Well congratulations,you have conquered the untouchable Eriol Hiragizawa.Happy?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up suddenly,her eyes filling with tears."I regretted what I have done-"  
  
He motioned her to stop."Just..leave.Leave me alone now."  
  
"Eriol-"  
  
"Leave me alone!!"He yelled.Deep inside him,he felt like he would explode with the painhe felt,being betrayed by the one person you've cared for so much.Worse,he could not take his anger out on her.He couldn't.He berated himself for his weakness.  
  
"I'm sorry."she whispered as he slowly walked away.She was about to follow him when Nakuru blocked her way.  
  
"Let my master be."she said gently."Let's talk first,Mistress Daidouji."  
  
She nodded,but a tear escaped from her eye already."N-Nakuru.."  
  
The woman led her away from the crowded hall.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Tug of War II

Chapter 9 Tug of war II  
  
It had been a week since he decided to avoid Tomoyo.The girl,in many ocassions,tried to apologize to him,but he had no ears for her.He couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her for making her a fool.  
  
"That just goes to say that looks can be deceiving and no one is a perfect little angel."he muttered to himself as he stared at the chemical formulae on the blackboard that he already knew by heart since third grade.  
  
Behind him,he heard someone sigh.He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.Tomoyo Daidouji hated chemistry,and back then he was her tutor,motivator and homework slave (he ended up making her assignments)all rolled into one.They would spend many afternoons laughing at her wrong chemical equations and his rare incorrect solutions-  
  
"Class dismissed."the teacher announced.  
  
He stood up wearily and gathered his things.At last another boring and fruitless day was through.He walked out of the room.  
  
"Eriol,wait up!I'll walk home with you!"Tomoyo hastily gathered her books.  
  
He continued walking as if he didn't hear her.  
  
Tomoyo,on the other hand,ignored the curious and pitying looks of her classmates.She hurried beside Eriol."Chemistry was a killer awhile ago."she began cheerfully.  
  
If he heard her,he didn't even glance at her to acknowledge her presence.Tomoyo tried again."I can't believe I'm going to solve all ten problems in less than 24 hours!I can't do this alone."she continued,dropping a hint.  
  
He ignored her as he picked up speed in walking.Tomoyo was literally running just to catch up with him."E-Eriol!Slow down,please!"  
  
She heard no reply,but she did hear a few snickers and loud buzzes from the students in the hallway watching them.Her face burned with shame,but she reminded herself that what mattered now was eriol's forgiveness."Eriol!"As she gained speed,she tripped and fell down the floor.The whole hall erupted with cruel laughter.  
  
Tomoyo,near to tears,looked down at her things spilled on the floor.She promised herself that she would not cry and she intended to keep that promise.As her trembling hands reached for her test papers,a hand reached for them,arranged them and handed them to her.She looked up and saw Eriol's face looking at her blankly.  
  
She took them and gave him a small smile-a smile that would blossom into a full sunny one if he encouraged her.  
  
He didn't.He merely helped her up before he said quietly,"Stop following me.Leave me alone."  
  
Her purple eyes grew big,and for the first time,he saw vulnerability in her eyes.  
  
"I..understand."she spun around and walked away sadly.  
  
  
  
Eriol pushed his barely-touched food away.He wiped his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"Finished already,Master?"Spinel asked,puzzled."This is your favorite dish,right?"  
  
Nakuru smiled diabolically."This is Tomoyo's favorite food too.In fact,it was Ms.Tomoyo who taught me and Eriol how to cook this."  
  
Eriol glared at her."Cease your nonsense or I shall be forced to hang you in the chandeleir."  
  
The feline smirked."Nifty home decor."  
  
Nakuru stuck a tounge out at her master and the cat."Temper,temper,Master."She told him.  
  
He stood up and walked towards the grand piano in the corner of the living room.He was in the mood to play a tune.He sat down the bench and began to play a tune.  
  
The woman grinned to herself."Fur Elise.Nice song."  
  
He stopped.Fur Elise was Tomoyo's favorite piano piece because it was the only tune that he taught her that she could play.  
  
Spinel's eyes darted back and forth Nakuru and their master.They seemed to share a private joke or something.It will just have to ask Nakuru later about this.Anything that could make their master this irritated was surely fun.  
  
  
  
At 6 am sharp the next day,Eriol was awaken by his alarmclock.He barely slept last night because he kept of thinking of a violet-eyed lass.  
  
Nakuru singing loudly downstairs didn't help either.He could recall most vividly her warbly notes that almost rendered his auditory senses invalid,but it was the lyrics that stuck to his mind.Something about vulnerability and china..  
  
"Rise and shine!"A girl opened the door cheerfully.  
  
Eriol gulped."T-Tomoyo?"  
  
The girl burst into laughter."Are you still sleeping,Master Eriol?"  
  
Eriol rubbed his eyes and looked at her closer.His heart sank.It was Nakuru."I guess my eyes are failing me today."he mumbled.  
  
"No kidding."she commented dryly.  
  
  
  
As he cheerlessly ate his breakfast,Nakuru continued her concert in the kitchen.  
  
"She's so vulnerable,a china in my hands.She's so vulnerable,and I don't understand.I could never hurt the one I love,she's all I got.Oh she's so vulnerable.."  
  
Eriol looked at his faithful cat who never dared to show irreverence to him the way his other servant does."Will you get me some cottonballs to stick into my ears so I won't have to listen to her?"  
  
Spinel ignored him.  
  
"Spinel?"Didn't it hear him?  
  
The cat looked up."Stop following me!Leave me alone!"It mimicked his words he told Tomoyo yesterday.  
  
He fought the urge to use his powers to mutilate his servants."What is this,a mutiny?"He stormed out of the room,fuming.  
  
Nakuru sighed."If he only knew that we're only doing this for his own good."  
  
Spinel nodded solemnly."We're just showing him his happiness."  
  
  
  
"Good morning,hiragizawa."someone greeted him from behind.  
  
He automatically turned around."Tomoyo?"  
  
Chiharu looked at him,an eyebrow arched."Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
He looked back at his desk."I'm sorry."  
  
She sat down in front of him."You look terrible.Did you even sleep last night?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Hiragizawa,I heard about what happened yesterday.Maybe you ought to apologize to Tomoyo for being too harsh on her-"  
  
"Good morning class."the Math teacher greeted.  
  
"Think about what I said."said Chiharu before going back to her seat.  
  
  
  
That afternoon,Eriol looked at the empty seat behind him.Tomoyo was absent the whole day.Inspite of himself,he felt a growing worry inside of him as he wondered why she was absent.He picked his things up and left the room.  
  
  
  
He looked at the enormous gates of the Daidouji mansion in front of him.Should he go in now?His heart's wish to see Tomoyo defeated his pride so he walked towards the gate.He was about to ring the doorbell when Sonomi Daidouji opened the gates.  
  
"Mr. Hiragizawa."She looked surprised.  
  
"G-Good afternoon,Madam Daidouji.I-I'm here to see if your daughter is feeling any better now.."  
  
Sonomi smiled apologetically."She's asleep right now,but if you want,I would wake her up-"  
  
"No need,Madam."He rummaged through his bag and handed her a small wrapped box and a bouquet of white roses."Can you please give it to her ,along my wishes for her to get well?"  
  
"Of course.Won't you even visit her for a few minutes?"she asked."Tomoyo will be delighted to see you."  
  
His face turned warm."I-I.."He bowed down."No,thank you.Just tell her to get well soon."He ran away.  
  
  
  
Upon reaching his house,he went straight to the kitchen to get a drink of water to calm himself.He didn't know what caused him to react like that..he really didn't know!  
  
He was dismayed to see Nakuru in the kitchen,reading something."Hi Master!Guess what the mailman sent you today!"She showed him a cream envelope.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Hermosa's Last Letter

Chapter 10 Hermosa's Last Letter  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly and found a bouquet of white roses on her bedside table along with a small box tied with a white ribbon.She sat up and reached for the flowers.She smelled their fragrance and smiled.She then reached for the box and opened it carefully.A small wooden box with a pair of silver keys were revealed.She unlocked the box,and the next thing she heard was a gentle tune resembling wind chimes playing Fur Elise.A porcelain miniature Japanese doll in traditional kimona was rotating with the music.  
  
She gingerly touched the figurine.Whoever sent this must know that Fur Elise was her favorite piano piece.A flashback occured in her mind.  
  
  
  
"You play the piano so well."gushed Tomoyo,for once her words not filled with sarcasm or anything.  
  
He smiled appreciatively."And you can sing very well,Daidouji-san.A perfect match,aren't we?"  
  
She slapped him playfully."Stop calling me,Daidouji-san!You're making me feel so old!"  
  
"Sure,in one condition."he said.  
  
Her eyebrow arched."no nasty stuff,Hiragizawa."  
  
"You will play for me."he said,gesturing to the piano.  
  
"Oh,but I don't know how."  
  
"No matter,I'll teach you."He stood up and bowed down."Well,Tomoyo?"  
  
Determined to keep her end of the bargain,she sat down the bench.eriol sat down beside her."I'll teach you a simple song I learned back in third grade."  
  
"Are you insulting my piano-playing skills?"she said.  
  
He smiled."No tomoyo,I will never insult you."  
  
Her face turned pink."G-Good."She poised her fingers,ready to attack all 88 keys of the piano.  
  
Eriol chuckled."Easy there,my lady.You're going to play the piano,not kill it."  
  
She stuck her tounge out at him.  
  
"Fur Elise."He played the tune with one hand,his long graceful fingers masterfully playing a slightly familiar tune she always heard but didn't know the title.  
  
"Great,you played too fast!"she complained.  
  
"I was just showing you what Fur Elise sounds like.The teaching proper will start just about now."He hit a couple of keys."Mi re,two times."  
  
Tomoyo sighed before she hit the keys."This is a piece of cake."  
  
"Good,then mi re ti.."he instructed.  
  
  
  
Two hours later,Tomoyo was playing the whole song for Eriol.She was nearing the end of the song when she forgot the next notes.The music stopped.  
  
Eriol chuckled."I thought it was a piece of cake."  
  
"Ok,maybe two pieces."she said grudgingly.  
  
"pLAY IT ONE MORE TIME FOR ME."he pleaded.  
  
She nodded.Mi so mi so mi so re..the next thing she knew,she was at the end of the song already.  
  
"Bravo!"cheered Eriol as he applauded.  
  
"Thank you,thank you,my adoring fan."she said in mock modesty.  
  
"You are welcome,my adorable plum blossom."He replied with asmile.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo?"Sonomi looked at her daughter,concern written all over his face.  
  
She looked up,startled.She slammed the music box shut."H-Hi Mother."she smiled,blushing.  
  
"I see you liked his gift."Sonomi lookedat the bouquet on herlsp.  
  
"His gift?"  
  
"Mr.Hiragizawa's gift,together with his wish that you get well soon."she explained.  
  
"Eriol gave these to me?"the girl said incredulously.She smiled a little."Where is he?"  
  
"He was in a hurry to get home."the mother replied.  
  
She eyed Sonomi distrustingly."What did you say to him?"  
  
"Nothing,dear.I invited him in,but he refused."she replied.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly remembered the last letter she failed to give to Eriol.She looked at her desk but found none."Mom,did you happen to see a cream envelope on the top of my desk?"  
  
"The one with Mr.Hiragizawa's name?I asked one of your bodyguards to mail it for you."she said.  
  
Her heart stopped."You sent the letter??!!"  
  
"Y-Yes,I did.I thought I would save you the trip to the post office-"  
  
Tomoyo jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Tomoyo,where are you going?"her bewildered mother asked.  
  
"This is a mistake!"Tomoyo ran all the way out of the house and into the post office."Please let it still be there."She prayed silently.  
  
  
  
"Hah!I do not care!"Eriol emptied his glass in one big gulp."Tomoyo has some nerve continuing her prank even if her identity was already revealed."  
  
"This may be her last letter to you."Nakuru drawled."Are you sure you don't want to read even a little of it?"  
  
"Absolutely sure."  
  
"Final answer?"  
  
"Yes,now stop pestering me!"he said,exasperated.  
  
Nakuru shrugged before continuing reading Hermosa's letter.  
  
  
  
"The mailman had just left a quarter of an hour ago,Ms.Daidouji.But you can try to intercept him in the fifth avenue."the postmaster told her politely.  
  
"Thanks!"Tomoyo hurried away.  
  
  
  
Eriol crumpled his Chemistry assignment for the nth time.Nakuru's lovesick sighs and giggles were driving him crazy!He looked at her again."Is her letter really that mushy?"he couldn't resist asking.  
  
She looked at him with half-closed eyelids."No."She went back to the letter.  
  
He wanted to wring her slender neck but figured out that he couldn't do without a cook so he used the crumpled balls of paper as his outlet of his irritation.  
  
Nakuru giggled again.Eriol turned to her again."What's so funny?""he asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?Mind your own business!"snapped Nakuru.  
  
Eriol scowled but he reminded herself that Nakuru might just be teasing him and was just exagerrating.He forced himself to go back his assignment.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry,Ms.Daidouji but I delivered your letter already-"the mailman barely finished his sentence when Tomoyo took off towards Eriol's house.She had to get to his mail before he does!  
  
  
  
"That's it!I had enough!Give me the letter now!"shouted Eriol,throwing his pen down.  
  
She stck her tounge out."In your dreams!"  
  
"Nakuru,I demand that you give me the letter NOW!"he repeated,standing up from his seat.  
  
"B-But you're not interested with the letter anymore,right?You said 'no' was absolutely your final answer!"  
  
"Akizuki Nakuru,I order you to surrender the letter immediately to me!"he commanded authoratively.  
  
Nakuru,meek as a lamb,handed over Hermosa's letter.Eriol unfolded the letter carefully.For the last time,he's going to let himself drown in her lies.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's heart sank.The mailbox was empty!  
  
"Your letter is in my Master's hands already."said a voice behind her.She spun around and saw Spinel sitting on the window pane."W-What do you mean?"she asked nervously.  
  
"He's reading it right now."  
  
Her face turned white."N-No!"She couldn't let him know more about her feelings for him other than what he knew now.He could not take any more mocking words from him once he reads how she expressed her love for him.Worse,he migt just laugh at her the way he did in her nightmare!  
  
"I've got to stop him."She ran into the house.  
  
To be continued... 


	11. I Confess

this is dedicated to all my friends(you know who you are guyz!) especially to my idol,Ate Ekai and my good friend fireblaze.This is my way of saying Happy valentines to you guys and to the readers out there!  
  
syao-syao no hime  
*****   
  
Chapter 11 I Confess  
  
"Are we expecting guests?"asked Nakuru.  
  
"No."Eriol didn't look up from what he was reading.  
  
"Well there's one coming up,and here she is."She opened the door just as Tomoyo was about to barge in.The woman bowed before her master and winked at her soon-to-be-mistress."I still have an unsettled business with Suppi.See you guys later!"She left the room cheerfully.  
  
Tomoyo speechlessly stared at the boy who was staring at her too.Her eyes went down the pearl-white letter he was reading."M-My letter.."  
  
"I was just about to read it,Hermosa."he said and crossed the room.Tomoyo stepped back in fear,but he didn't reach for her.He merely locked the door and stood in front of it,arms crossed."But an idea suddenly came to me.Why don't I let you read it aloud for me?"  
  
Tomoyo felt like she wanted to sink to the center of the earth."E-Eriol,just give me back the letter and forget everything."  
  
He clicked his tounge in mock regret."I'm sorry,Hermosa,but I must remind you that you are not in the position to make too many demands."He showed her the letter and smiled.  
  
"Eriol,please just give me the letter and let me go home."she begged softly.  
  
Something flickered in his eyes but his mouth was set into a hard line."No,read it."he ordered.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"Read it."he repeated,softer this time.  
  
With trembling hands,she took the letter and began to read."Hermosa,she was a shadow that was me,but hid me in vague black outlines.."  
  
"Continue."prompted Eriol.  
  
"She gave me the freedom to dance to my own groove,the rhythm of love.."she looked at him,blushing.His face was unreadable."G-Go on."he choked.  
  
"..you taught me,without knowing you actually did.I cast my kagero on my pearl white wall and painted it with my heart's hue,and fascinated you with my kagero's primitive rhytmic dance o-of l-love.."her voice trailed off.  
  
"..untold."he caught."Continue."  
  
"She did a good job,oh yes she did.She kept you staring at the pearl white wall as I slowly gather the strength to accept the truth.."she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat with a deep inhale,but it didn't help.  
  
"Tomoyo?"he called softly.  
  
"..that I was falling madly and deeply in love with you."she finished shakily.  
  
Silence.  
  
She suddenly crumpled the letter and threw it at his chest."This is enough!I'm sorry if I ever dreamed of manipulating your feelings..I was wrong,really wrong.I should have known better than to try to hurt Eriol Hiragizawa.What a grave mistake it was!"She rubbed her tears that suddenly sprouted,betraying her emotions to him."But my biggest,gravest mistake was I took my game seriously and I fell in love with you!"  
  
Eriol fell silent.He knelt down,took the letter and smoothed it against the wall.He then pocketed it."I will let you out as you wish,that is,if you answer one question with all honesty."  
  
Tomoyo looked up.  
  
"Is everything I heard from you true?"he asked.  
  
No hesitation.No deep thought."Yes."she replied immediately and truthfully.No use hiding her feelings anymore.She just wanted complete honesty-with herself and the one she loves.  
  
He leaned on the door."I'm sorry,but I won't let you out."  
  
"What?But why?"Did Eriol think she was lying again?  
  
He gave her a bittersweet smile."Hey,I may be gullible,but I'm not stupid.The girl I love the most and care for more than my life says she loves me and I would just let her walk out of my life?"He chuckled."Never,my dearest."  
  
She smiled through her tears."This is quite easy for you,Eriol Hiragizawa.Hermosa and I-the two people you love-are the same person.But what if Hermosa turned out to be another person?Who would you choose?"she asked.  
  
"Easy.The girl who caught my heart even before this whole crazy love letter business began."He said.  
  
Tomoyo ran towards him and threw herself into his warm familiar embrace she longed for."You may be lying through your teeth now,but guess what?I don't mind.As long as I have you,I would want nothing more."  
  
"Same here,but I wish we can go back to square one when we can trust each other again completely."he said.  
  
"Sounds good."she replied.  
  
"May I kiss you,Daidouji-san?"he asked hopefully as he tipped her chin up.  
  
"The nerve!You stole one already from me back in the park and now you're asking me-"  
  
"I never stole it.You gave it willingly."he countered,smiling coyly.  
  
"You are so arrogant,my nerdy Eriol Hiragizawa."she said.  
  
"Daidouji-san,you're changing the topic.."he whispered,his face just inches away from hers.  
  
"Stop calling me Dai-"Her mouth was stopped by Eriol's heartbreakingly sweet kiss.  
  
Oh what the heck!Daidouji-san,Plum Blossoms,Tomoyo or Hermosa,Eriol loves her all the same!  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
"Sa hinaba-haba ng prusisyon,sa simbahan din ang tuloy!"  
  
-a Filipino proverb 


End file.
